Un Eté lointain
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Et si Veronica n'avait pas quitté Logan pendant l'été pour ressortir avec Duncan comment ce serait déroulé leur été?


**Et si Veronica n'avait pas quitté Logan pendant l'été pour ressortir avec Duncan comment ce serait déroulé leur été?**

****

Veronica était au chevet de son père, la nuit venait de tomber. Elle repensait aux dernières heures qui venaient de s'écouler, Aaron Echolls le père de Logan le "petit ami" de celle-ci avait tenté de la tuer, mais pire il est l'auteur du meurtre de Lilly Kane, sa meilleure amie et la soeur de son ex petit ami. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement. Elle se demandait pourquoi ça arrivait toujours à elle! Elle avait accusé celui qu'elle aime réellement de meurtre et maintenant elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Veronica savait ce qu'elle devait faire, sa mère les avait tous trahi encore une fois. A cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. La voilà de retour et elle ne faisait que mentir, elle finit par arriver chez elle sa mère était à la cuisine, elle demanda à cette dernière de quitter leur vie pour de bon vu qu'elle n'était synonyme que de trahison. Après le départ de sa mère, Veronica appela Alicia la mère de Wallace pour aller au chevet de son père, elle ne pouvait rester à son chevet elle avait des choses à faire.

Elle prit une douche, tourna en rond ne sachant comment faire, elle voulait lui parler, ils se sont quittés sur un malentendu crée par elle, elle savait qu'il n'était pas coupable au plus profond d'elle, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de le faire accuser. Elle arriva devant la villa Echolls sans s'en rendre compte, elle descendit de sa voiture, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure ne sachant ce qu'elle allait lui dire: pardon, je t'aime, reviens dans ma vie, tous ces mots ont une seule signification: je tiens à toi.

Elle frappa à la porte. Aucun bruit, personne. Elle paniqua, elle passa un appel à Dick le surfeur écervelé. Il ne savait pas où était passé Logan, mais il savait qu'il était mal en point la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il raccrocha après lui avoir bien fait comprendre que c'était de sa faute, chose qu'elle savait déjà. Pendant ce temps Logan était devant la résidence de Veronica, il avait frappé à sa porte pas de réponse, il avait entendu parler des nouvelles au sujet de son père le meurtrier présumé de Lilly Kane, il voulait savoir si la fille qui lui avait volé son coeur était en bonne santé, lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras, mais pas de réponse, il repartit triste et dépité.

Il s'arrêta pour acheter de l'alcool, il avait une seule envie : mettre fin à sa misérable vie. Veronica commençait à chercher dans toute la ville où elle pouvait trouver Logan, la peur était présente, elle ressentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Logan se gara sur le pont où sa mère avait mit fin à sa vie, il commença à boire bouteille sur bouteille, il monta sur le rebord et commença à faire l'équilibriste, il commença à demander à sa mère pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné, il n'avait que elle. Les larmes coulaient, la seule personne en qui il avait encore confiance, venait de l'abandonner et malgré la triste vérité, elle venait de l'abandonner aussi. ****

Veronica paniquait de minute en minute, elle savait que Logan était capable de faire n'importe quoi quand il était saoul et elle devait le trouver et vite. Elle avait tenté de le joindre à maintes reprises toujours son répondeur. à quoi bon laisser un message il ne l'écoutera pas ce dit-elle et c'est à ce moment qu'elle passa sur le pont et remarqua la voiture jaune de Logan de l'autre côté. Son coeur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure: venait-il de mettre fin à sa vie? Par sa faute? Elle stoppa sa voiture et se mit à courir faisant attention de pas se faire renverser par une voiture, elle criait Logan, Logan, pas de réponse. Elle venait de franchir l'autre côté de la route quand elle remarqua qu'il faisait l'équilibriste sur le rebord du pont, elle se sentit à moitié soulagée, il n'avait pas fait le grand plongeon, elle avança doucement repris sa respiration et s'appuya sur la voiture, il ne l'avait pas remarqué trop plongé dans ses pensées et en larmes.****

Veronica: (calme) Logan.

Il se retourna lentement surpris d'entendre la voix de celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, il ne savait pas s'il était déjà au paradis, trop plongé dans un état second.****

Logan: Après tous mes mauvais actes je pensais que je n'arriverai jamais au paradis.

Veronica semblait choquée des paroles de Logan, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal après avoir vu les bouteilles vides par terre.  
**  
Veronica: **Logan tu n'es pas au paradis et encore moins en enfer, mais tu es sur le rebord d'un pont et je suis bien là, tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de descendre s'il te plait.**  
Logan: **(étonné) Je ne suis pas au paradis?**  
Veronica: **Non Logan, aller donne-moi ta main.

Logan fit un pas en arrière, Veronica s'arrêta net de peur qu'il ne tombe pas. Il la regarda elle pouvait lire sa tristesse et sa colère dans ses yeux, il lui en voulait et c'était compréhensible. Elle s'assoit en face de lui, montrant qu'elle ne fera pas un pas et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.****

Logan: Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi pourquoi Veronica pourquoi?**  
Veronica: **...**  
Logan: **Je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai demandé d'enquêter sur la mort de ma mère, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras et toi tu as eu aucun scrupule de me poignarder dans le dos, venir me voir et me parler de tes doutes t'aurais surement paru trop difficile pour toi?**  
Veronica: **...**  
Logan: **(criant) Je te parle réponds moi!**  
Veronica: **Je te comprends et je te demande pardon, mon instinct de détective a pris le dessus, surtout quand tu m'avais menti et que tu étais revu à Neptune ce jour-là.**  
Logan: **Oui et cela a suffi pour que je passe pour un tueur à tes yeux.****

Veronica s'en voulait, il avait raison, elle ne lui avait pas assez fait confiance pour lui poser la question elle-même et l'avait condamné. Elle se leva, s'avança vers lui, mais il lui fit signe de pas bouger.****

Logan: (en pleurs) Je t'ai fait confiance, tu as douté de moi, je t'ai dit la vérité sur le GHB et tu as quand même cru que j'ai voulu te piéger, Veronica je sais j'ai été un gros connard cette dernière année je t'ai mené la vie difficile, mais pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai tenu la main devant tous les 3.9 chez moi ce jour-là?**  
Veronica: **Je ne sais pas Logan je ne sais pas.**  
Logan: **Cela te semblait improbable que je puisse t'aimer hein! Je ne suis pas Duncan le calme incarné!**  
Veronica: **Cela n'a rien à voir.**  
Logan: **(criant) Alors dis-moi! (voix faible) Dis-moi je t'en prie.  
Veronica: Ce jour-là sur le balcon du Camelot quand je t'ai embrassé je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'ai voulu te remercier, mais au moment tu m'as retenu et tu m'as rendu mon baiser j'ai compris que rien ne saurait plus pareil, je ne sais pas si je t'avais toujours aimé ou non, mais une chose est sur mon coeur n'avait jamais battu de la sorte pour Duncan et comme à mon habitude j'ai pris la fuite et le lendemain tu as fait comme si on ne s'était pas embrassé et quelques jours après tu m'as dit que tu avais tourné la page sur Lilly, parce qu'elle t'aimait pas comme tu l'aimais, on a fini par débuter cette relation en secret et ce soir-là quand tu as dit à tout le monde que j'étais ta petite amie j'ai douté car dans la chambre près de la piscine j'ai vu ses caméras et pour moi...**  
Logan: **(la coupant) Bien sûr salop un jour salop pour toujours, Veronica tu me connais mieux que ça on a passé notre temps à s'envoyer des piques, mais je me suis jamais abaissé à te faire des coups bas dans ton dos.**  
Veronica: **Logan descend de se rebord on pourra parler le temps que tu voudras, mettre les choses à plat, mais fais-moi plaisir descends de-là.

Elle voulut faire un pas, mais il n'était toujours pas décidé à laisser passer cette occasion.****

Logan: Non ne bouge pas, les choses ne peuvent pas s'effacer d'elle-même.  
Veronica: Logan écoute je ne suis pas le modèle de vertu j'ai des défauts et je ne fais pas confiance aux autres cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi.****

Il s'affrontait du regard, Logan cherchait de la sincérité dans ses yeux bleu océan pendant que Veronica cherchait à apaiser la peur de Logan et lui faire comprendre que leur sentiments sont réciproques.****

Veronica: Logan veux-tu nous donner une seconde chance?****

Logan voulait se laisser aller au bonheur, mais près de cette petite blonde il se sentait vulnérable et perdait ses moyens, il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir rien que pour lui l'aimer et la chérir.****

Logan: Juste une demande avant de te donner ma réponse.**  
Veronica: **Je t'écoute.**  
Logan: **Me laisseras-tu le bénéfice du doute à l'avenir?  
**Veronica: **Tant qu'on est ensemble.

Il accepta enfin de prendre la main qu'elle lui avait tendu, il descendit et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, il pleurait de tristesse, de joie, de confusion, de bonheur, mais pour lui comme pour elle un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire É.P.I.Q.U.E venait de commencer.  
**  
**

**LoVe FOREVER**


End file.
